Emerald Eyes
by Faile379
Summary: For the HUGELY MASSIVE FANFICTION CONTEST I saw on Facebook... it's a song-fic about Snape. I used the song Lily's Eyes from The Secret Garden. It's kind of sad, but I promise it's better than the summary... r&r please? no flames.


**This is for the HUGELY MASSIVE FANFICTION CONTEST! I saw on Facebook… so yea. I was listening to The Secret Garden soundtrack, and I was listening to the song Lily's Eyes and thought up this idea… It's about Snape… so yea. Here we go… and I kind of had to screw up some of the lyrics to make it fit with the story… please don't be mad at me (*sheepishly smiles*) It's one of my all time favorite songs and it's really pretty… but please, please, PLEASE, don't get mad at me. And also, I know that it's actually two guys singing this, but like I said… I had to mess it up a bit to make it fit with the story…**

**Emerald Eyes**  
><em>Strangely quiet, but now the storm<br>Simply rests to strike again.  
>Standing, waiting, I think of her.<br>I think of her.  
>Strange, this Harry, he leaves the room,<br>Yet remains, he lingers on.  
>Something stirs me to think of her.<br>I think of her._  
><em>From death she casts her spell,<br>All night we hear her sighs,  
>And now a boy has come<br>Who has her eyes._

Professor Snape looked over at the Potter boy. He had Lily's eyes… her emerald eyes… Other than that he looked like a mirror image of James Potter… the one who took Lily away from him. Lily's eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He had loved her. He still loved her. But now thanks to James and the Dark Lord, she was gone. He wouldn't get to see her anymore. He remembered looking through the ruins of the Potter's house and finding her dead upon the floor. He hadn't been able to believe it… to believe that his beautiful Lily was gone forever.

_He has her eyes.  
>The boy has Lily's emerald eyes,<br>Those eyes that saw him happy long ago.  
>Those eyes that gave him life<br>And hope he'd never known.  
>How can he see the boy<br>And miss those emerald eyes?  
>He has her eyes.<br>The boy has Lily's emerald eyes,  
>Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.<br>Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
>How can I see this boy who has her emerald eyes?<em>

He saw those eyes everywhere… not just due to the fact that her boy almost always tried to find a way to get into trouble… he saw them even when the boy wasn't there. He saw them in his sleep. He loved those eyes… Oh how he missed Lily… not just her eyes. Everything about her. The way she used to hide her face behind a curtain of her beautiful, beautiful long red hair. The way her eyes used to sparkle when she smiled or laughed. Every time he saw the Potter boy he saw James, but he also saw Lily in his eyes… If only she could have stayed with him…

_In Lily's eyes a castle  
>This house seemed to be,<br>And I, the bravest knight, became,  
>My lady fair was she.<br>He has her eyes.  
>He has my Lily's emerald eyes.<br>Those eyes that loved that Potter-never me.  
>Those eyes that never saw me,<br>Never knew I longed  
>To hold her close,<br>To live at last in Lily's Eyes!_

But she had loved Potter… why couldn't he have left them alone… Why couldn't Lily have been in Slytherin and never have met that stupid Potter. She could have stayed with him and nothing would be wrong. She could have been his and he would have always been able to look into those eyes. She wouldn't be dead now. She would be alive and with him. If only…

_I__magine me, a lover!  
>I longed for the day<br>She'd turn and see me standing there.  
>Would God have let her stay!<br>She has her eyes. She has her eyes.  
>She has Lily's hazel eyes. She has my Lily's hazel eyes.<br>Those eyes that saw me happy long ago.  
>Those eyes that first I loved so!<br>How can  
>I now forget<br>That once I dared to be alive and whole.  
>That once I dared to be in love.<br>In Lily's eyes! In Lily's eyes!_

If only she hadn't been killed. She would be here still… but now she was gone. She was never coming back and it was all his fault. At least he blamed himself for her being dead. If only he had tried harder to stop the Dark Lord from hurting her. He should have been there. Maybe he could have stopped it. So many things he wished he could change, but it was over and done. He couldn't change a thing no matter how much he missed Lily's eyes…

**.:~HP~:.**

**Done. I know it's kind of sad, but it's a sad song and it's a sad story… anyway, I think Snape is awesome, and cried in the book and the movie when he died… but here's the one-shot.**


End file.
